


coming in unannounced

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Post-Season/Series 01, Skirts, Social Media, gender nonconformity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri decides to wear makeup and skirts, Viktor encouraging him in every turn.





	coming in unannounced

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ive worked on this fic for a little while. its just 2.1k of pure fluff, honestly. as a gay man, albeit trans, i've always wanted a fic exploring yuuri and viktor's relationship with gender expression without it falling onto nb!yuuri (no problem with that headcanon, though) or crossdressing. so here we are. 
> 
> enjoy!

Yuuri's fingers curl around Viktor's shoulder. It's been months ever since he skated to _Eros_ for the first time, but the ache has been in his bones ever since then. The exhilarating comfort of wearing something androgynous, of  being called  a femme fatale.

The problem is, Yuuri has never questioned his identity as a gay cis man until now. He has this comfort every time he skates with the costume. He loves the whisper of 'seduce me with all you have' in Viktor's lips. He closes his eyes and sighs, Viktor not asleep but not awake either. Peaceful and relaxed.

"Viktor?" he starts, voice tight. He doesn't know what to say, what he's supposed to say. Viktor is a gay man, he won't love him— _stop being stupid_. He reprimands himself as Viktor opens his eyes and looks at him with a small smile and eyes twinkling.

"Yes, my love?"

Yuuri gulps. He squeezes Viktor's shoulder and scoots closer to him, their bed too big in this instant. He imagines himself wearing lipstick and mascara; his guts churn. "I think l…" he pauses. Viktor beams at him the same as always. "I think  I want to experiment with gender?"

"Oh, Yuuri, you know I love that," Viktor says, voice musical. "We can go buy makeup at some point?  Maybe  some skirts? I knew you loved _Eros_ , but I wasn't sure of how much of it was a performance and what wasn't."

Yuuri smiles and nuzzles his neck. "I like the idea of skirts." He gives Viktor a quick peck on the lips. "It was a performance, but it was a performance that felt comfortable."

Viktor chuckles and kisses him again. "Yeah, I know that feeling," he says, voice quieter than usual. His eyes gleam and his cheeks flush pink. It's quite a sight. Yuuri's still surprised to wake up next to his childhood idol, their limbs entangled.

"Should we go tomorrow?" Yuuri asks with the back of his head on Viktor's chest. "I'm too tired from practice."

"Yeah, tomorrow is alright," Viktor replies, leaving a kiss onto the other man's hair. "We should sleep soon."

Yuuri grins and scrambles up, kisses Viktor. It's prolonged, lips against lips, moving  slowly  and  gently. A hand is on Viktor's cheek and his body burns with love for this man he's known for so long.

Tomorrow is going to be good. 

* * *

The next day, Yuuri and Viktor go to a clothing store and mess around with skirts and dresses. The store clerk looks at them a bit weird, but it doesn't affect Yuuri's anxiety much. He'd expected a reaction like that at best and getting called a crossdresser at worst.

They find a navy blue skirt; almost the same color as his free skate costume. It's knee-length and folded, and Yuuri falls in love with it the moment he sees it.

"Viktor!" he exclaims, taking it in his hands. "I want this one!" his fiancé looks at it with a raised eyebrow and an approving smile. He searches across the skirt section and the older man ends up taking one that's red and draped.

"Ah, Yuuri," he says, "I can't wait till we go out together with these on. Let's go to the fitting room."

Yuuri grins and takes his skirt and heads towards one of the cubicles. Viktor goes to other of them (they're too small for both of them in one). Yuuri fidgets with the zipper of his jeans and he takes them out, putting them in the seat. The mirror shows his thick thighs and his wider-than-usual hips.

At least for an assigned male person.

He puts the skirt on and presses his hand against it with a smile. He spins and loves how it moves with him. It makes him look more feminine, and he adores it. He takes his jeans and goes in front of the next cubicle. "Vitya?"

"Yeah, open the curtain, Yuuri!" his voice is a bit higher, more excited, and Yuuri adores it. He pulls the curtain away and sees Viktor in his draped red skirt— his heart immediately jumps. He stares at the lines in the cloth, the deep red color, how it sits well in Viktor's waist. "What do you think, Yuuri?"

Yuuri takes a step back and looks up at Viktor. He's smiling wide and his eyes shine. "You look so... handsome," he breathes.

Viktor takes his hands on Viktor's and he sighs. "You look gorgeous in your skirt, my love. Spin for me?" the question is hesitant, but Viktor's eyes gleam with love.

Yuuri gets his hands off his and does as told; Viktor squeaks and puts him closer, kissing him. It's soft and needy, Viktor groaning against his lips as they move. "You're so beautiful, my Yuuri."

"You're gorgeous, Viktor," he tells him, a hand on his cheek. Viktor smiles and kisses him again. "Let's take these off and go buy them, yes?"

Viktor nods. Yuuri goes back to the cubicle and takes off his skirt, putting his jeans back on. He goes to the counter and Viktor pays for it. He puts the skirts in his bag and they leave. The next is Sunday, which they've made their free day from coaching and practicing.

On Sunday they go out to the park with their skirts, sneakers, and shirts on. Viktor puts a flannel button-up on. "You're obvious about  being raised by  lesbians, Viktor," he tells him, a teasing smile on his lips. Viktor laughs and kisses him.

"Yuuri! You should take a picture of me!" Viktor exclaims when they're at the park, feeding the ducks in the pond. Yuuri takes Viktor's phone from his pocket and takes a picture of him. The skirt is visible, as well as his wide grin and the bread crumbs in his hand.

He posts it to Viktor's Instagram (the caption being "at the park! pic by @katsukiyuu").  Soon after the comment section explodes, replies either about how good Viktor looks or how he's wearing a skirt. Yuuri doesn't see where the surprise comes from; Viktor hasn't adhered to gender roles, ever.

"Viktor, take a picture of me too!" he says. His fiancé smiles at him and takes Yuuri's phone in his hands and makes sure to get his skirt in the frame. "Yeah, that looks good," he says when he sees it. He's smiling  nervously , his eyes gleaming and his skirt moving in the slight breeze.

Yuuri posts it to his Instagram, "I love the skirt! pic by my fiance" as the caption. The comment section goes wild about how they're both wearing skirts. He grins and clutches his phone close to his chest.

He isn't surprised when Buzzfeed posts an article titled _Male Figure Skaters and Gender_ two days later. He keeps wearing skirts, buying more of them. He nuzzles Viktor's neck while old Russian men raise eyebrows at them.

"I think  I wanna try makeup," he starts one day, two weeks before Four Continents.

Viktor takes out his old makeup, most of it from over two years ago. He takes the eyeliner and they go to the bathroom. Yuuri squirms as Viktor tries to apply it into his eyelid, taking it out to try and make it winged. It’s messy and Viktor seems apologetic as his attempt goes on, Yuuri’s eyes closed tight so he can’t see until it's ready.

“I haven’t applied makeup to myself in years,” Viktor mutters, “much less done it to other people.”

Yuuri chuckles and holds onto Viktor’s side, caressing his hip through the cloth. “It’ll be alright. And if I look horrible—”

“You do, I’m afraid,” Viktor murmurs.

Yuuri continues, “If I do, I’ll  just  take a picture of it and laugh about it.”

Viktor kicks at his ankle. “You’ll embarrass me!”

The younger man laughs and Viktor takes the applier off and tell Yuuri to open his eyes. Yuuri obliges and sees his messy eyeliner, how the wing is more of a shaky line. Yuuri stares at his mirrored image for a long minute. Viktor’s eye twitches.

“I look amazing,” Yuuri says before laughing.

Viktor pouts and kisses him; lips against lips and tongues brushing. Yuuri’s heart jumps against his rib cage at the mere contact, sparks flying in his mind. “You should’ve looked at tutorials beforehand.”

Viktor laughs  breathlessly. “I thought I’d remember something from my Junior days.”

His fiancé back at Juniors had his cerulean eyeshadow, his pinkish lipstick. His hands trembled whenever he looked at those photoshoots; his heart beat hard and fast. He’d always loved his little care for gender norms, and now Viktor was showing him that, too. It was amazing, to wear skirts and makeup and not have anything negative about it in his mind.

“Yuuri?"

“Uh?” he glances up at Viktor and smiles at him. “Sorry, I was thinking about how  unapologetically  feminine you were back then.”

 “I was fifteen— I had  just  realized how gay I was.” He grins and shakes his head. “ I fell in love with wearing makeup.”

 “You dropped it when you cut your hair.”

Viktor shrugs and kisses at his jaw when he gets up from his chair. “We should take a picture of you. Your makeup might be a mess, but you look as stunning as ever.”

Yuuri blushes and pushes him away with a grin. Viktor has always avoided the subject of him cutting his hair when he was twenty. Yuuri isn’t sure why he doesn’t like talking about it, but he’ll know soon enough. He takes his phone from his pocket and looks at his reflection. His hair falls flat onto his forehead, his eyeliner messy and his lips moist. “I don’t look too bad,” he tries. His self-esteem is still fragile, but he’s learned to like himself as the months with Viktor have gone on.

“You never look bad,” Viktor agrees.

Yuuri’s face flushes even pinker and he takes a picture of himself. He posts it to Instagram, laughing about Viktor’s messy makeup job. “I think  I’d like to wear makeup for _Eros_.”

“Oh?” Viktor tilts his head, raises an eyebrow.

“Like, a little eyeshadow and lipstick? That’d be nice.”

Viktor envelops him into a hug to then kiss him once, twice, thrice. It’s soft and well-meaning and Yuuri’s heart implodes while he’s embracing the love of his life. “That’s perfect, Yuuri. I can’t wait to see you perform in Four Continents.”

Viktor’s programs during the European Championships were downright stunning. It’s a lot to fight against, although he didn’t break the record Yuuri imposed during the Grand Prix Final. Viktor’s not letting you win, he would tell himself over and over again while he practiced for _Eros_. It’s a challenge, and their relationship wouldn’t affect their competitiveness on the ice.  

* * *

The next week they travel to South Korea. Minami makes his way to the competition; all the other non-European skaters he knows are there, too. Phichit wishes him good luck, Leo calls him pretty in Spanish. Yuuri notices how Minami is rocking the costume based on his _Lohengrin_ one.

“Yuuri-kun!” Minami exclaims before hugging him. He tenses up before the younger skater pulls away and apologizes. “Thank you so much for posting about your gender expression. I’ve been very insecure about it…” he fidgets with his fingers and Yuuri pats his head with a knowing smile. “You look very good now, too!”

Yuuri’s wearing his costume underneath Viktor’s Team Russia jacket. More important than that is the eyeliner and eyeshadow he’s wearing. It’s light blue, contrasting with the costume, and he’s got balm and lipstick on. He could destroy any man’s heart with this look, he believes, and he smirks and nods. “I’m glad I’ve inspired you, Minami. I’m glad that you got to Four Continents, too,” he replies.

Minami shakes his hand, smiles, and leaves. Yuuri’s heart thumps against his chest— he inspired another skater to be himself. The thought fills him with joy. Phichit holds hands with Leo in the distance and Yuuri looks for Viktor, who’s standing on the edge of the rink.

“I’m not going to perform for a while, you know that, right, Viktor?” he says, teasing; he drapes himself over his coach, an arm across his shoulders. Viktor blushes and glances at him. Their lips meet and he sighs  contently.

After most of them, it’s his time to perform. The first notes of the song start in a sensual crescendo. He licks his lips, tasting the cherry in them, and blows a kiss towards Viktor. The commentators struggle with words for a second. Then they jump into his career and his relationship with gender and how he's wearing makeup.

When he does his first jump, he can’t help but smirk at Viktor; at the man who helped him realize who he was, in more ways than one.


End file.
